


do it for the pun (and love)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, only one pun but it's nice, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack suggests a name for them, and Cloud can't believe it's a (sweet) pun.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 4: Journey, Prompt: Strife's Fair Delivery Service
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	do it for the pun (and love)

“I can’t believe you just suggested a pun for our name.”

“It’s great,” Zack argues, gesturing a fry towards his frowning boyfriend, “it gets straight to the point about us, and it has both our names in it!” Cloud rolls his eyes skyward, and Zack’s grin grows, because he knows he’s winning.

“Strife’s Fair Delivery Service? Really?”

Zack nods, taking a bite of his burger. “ Plus I am your Fair, so it only makes sense as our name.” Eyes softening, Cloud shakes his head, lightly kicking his shin, an adorable blush on his face.  _ (God, the pun was the main reason for the name suggestion, but with how cute Cloud gets about their relationship- all  _ _ blushy _ _ and shy, quietly embarrassed and pleased, like he still can’t believe that they’re dating and all of this is real.) _

“You’re a dork.”

“Your dork,” Zack corrects, wiggling his eyebrows, laughing as one of Cloud’s fries hits his nose. “Admit it, you like the name.”

Cloud’s eyes go soft and sweet, and Zack’s heart decides it’s a fabulous time to remind him how much he loves this man. “Fine, I like it. But don’t tell anyone about it.”

“No problem.”  _ (He’s pretty sure the way he looks at Cloud- like the stars and sky and the whole damn universe lives in him, like there’s nothing else more precious than him- will be telling enough to anyone with working eyes, but he’ll let Cloudy figure that out for himself.) _


End file.
